Utu (NBZP)
Introduction Arc: The Gauntlet-''' When searching the island for answers about the mark on his arm, Utu came across a Zealot in Po-Koro by the name of Joske Nimil. Joske examined the mark, and confirmed it as a Xa-Kuta mark. Not knowing of it's purpose Joske sent Utu to a Priestess in Ta-Koro, claiming she would have answers. After Josked sketched him directions to the hideout, he left Utu at the gates. Walking for a full day, Utu decided to rest in the Magma Lounge before heading to the safehouse the Priestess was in. In the middle of his sleep his mark activated, losing control of it Utu headed down the stairs with his broadsword and attacked a Turaga, trying to inflict fear upon the beings inside. However, Utu was stopped before he could inflict any real damage to anybody inside, in turn the mark punished him, bearing him unconscious. Two Toa dragged him out back to interrogate him. Held to the ground by a Toa of Gravity and questioned by a Toa or Magnetism, Utu responded to the questions, avoiding his real purpose in Ta-Koro. Utu tried to escape by sending spikes of Ice out of the ground into his captor but missed. Once the being got close enough Utu fought against the gravity, and grabbed hold of his neck, threating to break it should the Gravity Toa not lower his gravity again. A half-Toa half-Dog stopped him as the Toa of Magnetism broke free, and took his broadsword. Pinned to the ground once again except now by his hands and feet, Utu grew angry. After being questioned some more the Dog/Toa ordered the two to release Utu, and to follow him. Utu knew if he was followed it would be impossible to reach Kita the Priestess unnoticed, something Joske stressed. Snatching up his sword, Utu sprinted into the crowd, stealing a cloak from a nearby cart trying to remain hidden. Nobody had followed Utu to the safehouse where the Priestess was residing. Knocking on the door Utu was pulled inside by a Toa about the same height as him. Guided upstairs Utu was introduced to the Preistess Kita. She had no information about who could have placed the mark on him but identified it as a Xa-Kuta Mark of Fear. She then gave him a golden gauntlet, claiming it would help him control the mark. Craving more information about who gave him the mark, Utu offered his services to Kita. She in turn sensed Utu's true intentions and turned him down. Claiming to use his favor at a later time. Utu left the Outpost passing a Vortixx who was entering the same building. 'Secondary Arc: Gaining Ground-' Once back at the Magma Lounge, Utu rested and ate. Prepared to head out. A fight outside broke between the Toa Draeda and the Toa Arete attracting Utu's attention. Once outside he attacked a half-Skakdi half-Toa, who leapt to a building, out of harms way. Once the battle started to die down, Utu was approached by a Matoran named Kirgon, Dreenan's sister requesting help to find Dreenan who was reportedly captured by Joske. Utu hatched a plan to gain Joske's trust by capturing Kirgon and bringing him to Joske. Utu guided the group to Po-Koro where Joske was last seen. A Toa of Fire within the group was dead set upon finding out why Utu wanted to help them so Utu hired an assassin known as Mero Kiap to kill Salamander if he got close to Utu and Kirgon who were "guarding" the front gates together where Utu was going to capture him. Mero Kiap failed however and Salamander (As well as the others in the group) tried to stop Utu. Salamander fought Utu while Mero Kiap had an earth hand around Kirgon, ready to crush him if anybody tried to touch him. Salamnder used his Mask of Flight to launch Utu and himself into the air. Salamder was stopped when a Xa-Matoran struck him with a shock spell, causing him to crash into the Po-Koro streets. Utu left them and headed to Ga-Koro where he was sure the others were heading. They had thought Joske was there. Getting to Ga-Koro shortly after the others did, Utu confronted them, telling them they would never find Joske without him. He left for Ko-Koro on Kinika's hunch. Mount Ihu was the fastest way to Ko-Koro and Utu scaled the mountain. Once at the peak of the mountain Utu stopped the blizzard- unkown to him was the reason Joske and his slave were trapped in The Drifts. Utu and Kinika both joined up after Kinika revealed to Utu that he was on Joske's side, and willing to help find him. Utu allowed him to come along. Meeting Joske Nimil and Ngata outside a church in Ko-Wahi, Utu informed Joske of two groups of people looking for him and the slave, who he beleived to be Dreenan, the catalyst that has caused so many people to search for Joske and bring him down. Kinika attacked Ngata/Dreenan and as a result, caused Joske to flee with Ngata down the slope. To cover Joske, Utu brought back the blizzard and confronted Kinika. The two fought in the icy blizzard until Kinika's brother joined in the battle, trying to protect Kinika. Kraeyn and Kinika worked together to create massive spikes sending them at Utu who in response protected himself with a dome of ice. While in the dome, Utu buried himself in the snow, preparing to strike them when he collapsed the dome. Instead the brothers started to leave suspecting Utu had ran. Climbing out of the snow Utu sunk a large ice dagger in Kinika's back, causing Kraeyn to retailate. The two fought for a long time, landing Utu with many stab wounds. In a last effort, Utu froze Kraeyn and climbed down the mountain heading for Ta-Koro. Once in Ta-Koro Utu was heading for the Lavapool Inn when Kraeyn found him again and the two fought again, this time causing Utu to gain more stab wounds and lose his sword when Kraeyn kicked it into the lava. Utu in no more fit shape to fight fled and took refuge in the Lavapool Inn where he covered his wounds with makeshift bandages made out of an old cloak. After staying the night in the Inn, Utu left for Onu-Koro, heading for Xa-Koro through Le-Koro to speak with Joske, and to get a new sword. Once in Le-Wahi, Utu tried to make his way south to the tip of the island and instead found himself traveling in circles. He reluctantly scaled the tall ladder into the village of Le-Koro, searching for somebody who knew the area. He entered the nearest bar to see if he could take advantage of a drunk. Once inside after following behind two Skakdi and a beautiful winged being, he felt a spike of fear in the bar. He took advantage of the situation, and activated his mark. Enjoying the moment. He scanned the room trying to find where the fear was coming from as a Toa of sonics sat down next to him. He spotted a runty Skakdi bearing a skarf and a pair of goggles, get up and try to leave. Concluding he was the source of the fear, Utu caught him by the scruff of the neck and tossed him out of the bar to which the Toa of Sonics, Leekone, responded with dissagreement, and the two started fighting. The fight escalated and the pair started fighting outside, out of control. The small Skakdi tried to break up the fight and instead was tossed around by both combatants. The fight lasted a long while including Utu being smashed through a hut and Leekone tossed two stories high into the bar wall but eventually Leekone used his sonic powers to knock out Utu. Once Utu woke up, he caught the Skakdi, Taoki, trying to leave the bar and forced him to lead Utu to the tip of the island. Once there the pair travelled across the water, and onto the Kumu-Islets, into Xa-Koro. Utu promptly found a smiths and waited outside, as the smith had claimed he was closed. He explained to Taoki that if anything were to happen, that Taoki had better fight for Utu himself, or his death would be slow and painful. And as if on cue, a Toa with a gunlike weapon fired a bullet into Utu's chest, and then into Taoki's as well. Utu activated the mark of fear and attempted to find the Toa but was approached by a cloaked Toa, claiming to be a Toa of Iron. Utu demanded that he extract the bullet. He did for the pair and left, once far enough away, he tossed a plate to Utu, with writing on it claiming he was Kinika. Utu would have pursued him had Salamander and Leekone not appeared from around the other side of the smiths shop. Utu fought Salamander who had flown up into the sky with Utu still holding on. Utu and Salamander exchanged blows while in midair causing the two to break apart from eachother. Utu fell onto a hut, smashing a good section of it to rubble, causing his arm to pop out of place, many of his ribs broken, and his ankle as well. Barely conscious, Utu tried running from the scene only to run into a metal clad Toa who identified herself as Ngata. Salamander had approached Utu with Kinika close behind and tried to explain to Utu why he felt the fight was unfair, and that he wanted to help him. Ngata wasn't having any of it, and Utu didn't trust him either. Through a twist of freak turn of events, Salamander and Leekone turned on Kinika just as Utu passed out. Utu woke up to find himself in the blacksmiths shop with Ngata. Much to Ngata's disgust, Utu popped his shoulder back in place and fashioned a sling for his broken arm. Ngata, clearly bored as Joske was missing at the time, took the time to teach Utu the sign language she and Joske shared. They exchanged words, and Ngata asked Utu many questions. When feeling was like, tasting, if he had a family, if he was in a relationship ect. A Toa entered the smiths and Utu upon confirmation from Ngata he was not welcome, tossed him out threatening to kill him should he return. '''Noteworthy Quotes "If you fear him, he will kill you. If you stand up to him, he will lose his power. Salamander here has smacked him twice, and the only reason he beat me was because I let him live. That was a mistake." - Kinika "What is he? That should be rather obvious. He's a freak, a monster, or whatever you prefer to call him. Simply put, he's something that should never have existed. A Toa with power like that is in opposition to everything we are supposed to stand for." - Leekone Category:Toa (NBZP)